<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Until death tears us apart by CallistoStein</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407284">Until death tears us apart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallistoStein/pseuds/CallistoStein'>CallistoStein</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Loki dies at the beginning of this freaking movie and I hate my life ever since, M/M, Major spoil to IW, Porn with a little bit of Plot, You know what scene this is all about, i'm late, incest but not really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallistoStein/pseuds/CallistoStein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Loki is dying, he remembers the night before. His night with Thor</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Until death tears us apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello ! Thanks for clicking on my fanfic, hope you'll enjoy it! English isn't my first language so please forgive the possible mistakes you'll find &lt;3<br/>Disclaimer: I do not (unfortunately) own any Marvel character (I wish I owned Loki, I would have not MAKE HIM ATTACKED THANOS WITH A FUCKING BUTTER KNIFE)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As you might guess, it is not a pleasant moment. In fact, dying is never a pleasant moment, except for people who seek for it. Suicide, such a pathetic move I always thought but, as I find myself in my final moments, I wish I was suicidal. Because knowing you will die soon, it feels awful.  You think about the good moments of life to keep your mind busy. You do not want to think of the suffering you may feel as your life is slowly but meticulously ripped away from you. You want to run but your legs do not obey your brain anymore, paralyzed by fear. I will always remember the moment I died. Saying such thing is ridiculous since I will be dead so, I will not have any more brain to help me remember things but still, as I am dying, I remember my last day. And I do not regret a thing. Everything was perfect. As oxygen starts to get missing from the choking I am enduring, I stay tuned on that day.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>When I first arrived in his room, he did not notice me. I waited for him to realize I was there. When he did, he thought (and for good reasons) that I was not really there. I tend to not get involve to much in situations I do not fully control. Here, I was sure to be in control. Or so I thought.</p><p>-	“If you were truly here, I might give you a hug”</p><p>He throw the cap of a bottle at me. I caught it. I was not expecting him to hug me. We are not really huge fans of hugs in our family. He did hug me, I felt the need to hug him back. His hands slipped slowly on my lower back. First, I did not say a thing. I did not even realized it until he grabbed my hips strongly. I startled. He whispered in my ear.</p><p>-	“Brother, may I kiss you ?”</p><p>First, I did not understand his words. Taking my silence for a yes, he softly pressed his lips against mine. I did not move. My face was burning, I was not sure what to do, how to react. I ended up answering the kiss, letting his tongue slowly slipped into my mouth without even realizing it. It was not rough, it was not like him. He kept pulling me closer to him, squeezing so hard as he was trying to merge our bodies. When we ran out of air, we would just pulled away for a brief moment before diving back in. Without breaking the kiss, he led us to the bed and made us lay down. His weight was crushing me a little but I was scared to ruin this moment.  So I kept quiet. He stopped the kiss for a moment and looked at me straight in the eyes.</p><p>-	“Are you willing to let me go further ?”</p><p>I nodded slowly and kissed him again. He started removing my clothes which was not an easy task since our position was not the most practical for that. I pushed him away gently and removed them myself. He did the same for his and came back on top of me. Our naked bodies now exposed to each other, it was a little bit more intimidating. He looked at me silently.</p><p>-	“You are absolutely beautiful, brother”</p><p>I blushed. I had never blushed in my life before. Or maybe once a really long time ago but I did not really remember why. And actually I did not really care.<br/>
I did not tell him he was beautiful in return. That will be an insult to his muscular, manly body. I wanted to say “Well thank you, I personally think you are godly hot” but I did not feel like throwing this sort of comments now. I just kissed his neck softly and finally decided to add a little hickey, just to make sure it was clear. He was mine from this moment. He laughed at that.</p><p>-	“Feeling possessive ?”</p><p>He grabbed one of my nipples between two of his fingers and started to twist it. I gasped trying to restrain from moaning. I did not moan from anyone’s touch and he was not going to be different.</p><p>-	“Don’t keep your voice down for me. I want to hear you screaming my name”</p><p>Screaming HIS name ? Who did he think he was ? What was next, “beg for mercy, brother” maybe ?! Who did he think I was ? I was not some whore from our kingdom !<br/>
Just to express my disapproval, I kept silent. It was hard, so hard, but I stayed silent. Without further warnings, he grabbed my “sensitive part” with his full hand, probably mad that I was not answering his request. A long moan escaped my lips before I could realize it. He smiled mischievously at me.</p><p>-	“Gotcha”</p><p>I glanced darkly at him. Such a stupid idiotic git.<br/>
He started to pull me off. I tried kissing him to restrain from moaning or screaming but he kept his mouth busy in my neck to take that last escape away from me.<br/>
I put my hands on his torso to push him away but all my strength was gone while his was, I don’t bloody know how, still going strong.</p><p>-	“Brother, I want to go inside you”</p><p>He said that seductively and dived his eyes back in mine. By Odin, I’m fucked was he first thought that come to my mind. Well I was not really (yet). It is not that I was a virgin. I had adventures with both men and women.</p><p>But this time was different.</p><p>He felt my hesitation and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>-	“If you don’t feel comfortable with that, we can just-“</p><p>I did not let him finished his sentence and kissed him with such passion I did not know I had in me. He kissed me back and used the occasion to slip a finger in my entrance. I did my best to relax but one finger was already pretty intrusive and, judging by the huge thing I had been feeling against my leg this whole time, it was nothing. We truly were inequal. </p><p>-	“Wow, you are tight”</p><p>Why did he have to comment everything ? Was I making a comment about the size of his finger ? No I was not. I sighed and encouraged him to go on with what I considered to be a very necessary preparation. He added two more fingers. I truly ignored that I was able to stretch that much. It hurt like Hell, but what hurt me more was his comforting words. I never asked for comfort. He truly treated me like a maiden. I decided to take care of things for him and inversed the situation. I turned us around and ended up on top of him. I grabbed his length and went down on it, as slowly as possible, keeping my cries for myself. He seemed lost for a minute before letting a moan escape his throat. </p><p>-	“Slowly, brother, I don’t want you to get hurt”</p><p>He managed to comfort me even in this situation. I truly would have preferred to stab him better than to please him at that moment. I started moving, keeping eye contact as much as possible for two reasons. First, I wanted to see his expression when he lost it. Second, I wanted him to see how special I was, how willing I was to go through all this for him without showing weakness. I wanted him to see how superior I was to everyone else he had ever have in his bed. I wanted him to see me. I moved faster and faster, hitting that special spot in my body I knew so well. At this point, I was not even trying to keep my voice down anymore. The entire ship probably heard us that night. He came first, inside of me. I followed him right after. I laid down next to him and he embraced me.</p><p>-	“I love you so much, Loki”</p><p>He put a small kiss on my cheek and fell right asleep leaving me with those words flying above my head. “I love you…Will I ever be able to say it back to you ?”</p><p>I finally fell in a dreamless sleep. </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>As Thanos is strangling me, I keep eye contact with him. I did not tell him yet but I want him to see it in my eyes. A last breath came out my mouth and the world turned black.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Thor”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>